yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Ren
Ren ' ( ''Ren)is a character from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''manga series. He is a man working for a woman named EVE and knows a lot regarding Yūya and his personalities. It's later revealed that he is in fact Yūgo's descendant who came from the future.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 023: "The Trick Revealed!" Appearance Ren has similar hairstyle as Reiji but longer that he tied two sides. He wears a mask with EVE emblem that has two different colours on each side that fully hides his face. His attire consists of a Riding Duel suit with a belt around his waist, two white capes, white trousers, white boots, and a pair of driving gloves that hides a burnt scar on his right hand.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 011: "Riding Duel!" His face is revealed to bears striking resemblance to Yūgo and has the same scar as EVE and Isaac, but on his right side.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 022: "Immortal Beings!" Ren manga 11.png|Ren wearing his mask. History '''Past saving Ren's life.|left]] Ren is Yūgo's descendant,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 023: "The Trick Revealed!" originating from many decades in the future far from Yūya and Reiji's timeline. He was a promising Riding Duelist who idolized Yūgo, but his family was poor and he couldn't get a D-Wheel suitable for his skill. One day, he got his chance by participating in a Memorial Duel with the newest D-Wheel machine for him to use, provided by his father. However, it turned out that Ren's father had overworked himself to buy the newest D-Wheel model, making Ren resolved to fulfill his dream for his father's sake. On the day of the Memorial Race, an accident occurred, causing him to crash and on the verge of death as he slowly crawled towards his D-Wheel. His determination to keep living to fulfill his father's last wish was responded by G.O.D, saving Ren's life and allowed him to repeat and win the Duel. He was then approached by EVE who told him that G.O.D has chosen him. As he continued with his career, he eventually reached the top of an event called the Continental Circus. 60 years later, Ren was satisfied with his life, thus fulfilling his contract with G.O.D. He then joined EVE in her quest to regain G.O.D's full power, regaining his youth in the process.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 022: "Immortal Beings!" Yūya vs. Sora Ren first appeared along side EVE, watching the Duel between Yūya Sakaki and Sora Shiun'in from an unknown place. When Sora was defeated by Yūya, Ren rescued Sora under EVE's order. Riding his D-Wheel, he instantly appeared from a dimensional portal, taking Sora with him and disappeared. After he retrieved Sora, he continued following EVE's second order to search through Yūya's memories. Taking opportunity while Yūya was still unconscious from the previous Duel, he found his way into Yūya's mind through hacking his Duel Disk.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 010: "The Conclusion of the Entertainment!" Duel Against Yūgo While looking for Yūya's memories, he was chased by Yūgo who came to stop him. Ren introduced himself and revealed that he knew everything about him, and also about Yūya Sakaki and Reiji's father, Yūshō Sakaki and Leo Akaba respectively, were the ones responsible for causing a phenomenon called "World Illusion", shocking Yūgo who questioned his identity and motive. Ren couldn't reveal anything further, and instead challenge Yūgo to a Riding Duel, promising that he will leave if Yūgo beat him. When the Duel started, Ren let Yūgo took that first turn and stayed on his spot, commenting in his mind while looking at his burnt scar that Yūgo's D-Wheel, as far as performance of the acceleration, able to deduced that it was tuned perfectly, and that's why he decided to use a type of D-Wheel that was in par with Yūgo's despite the fact he has other better D-Wheels. Ren started his turn by summoning three "White Morays" and then performing Synchro Summon, summoning "White Aura Dolphin" and reduced Yūgo's LP to 2700 and then ended his turn by setting one card. Knowing that Yūgo would be able to prevent his monster's destruction, Ren purposely distracted Yūgo's concentration from him by using his prior tuner monsters. Just as Ren has deduced, Yūgo started to become panicked, which consequently allowed Ren to took the opportunity to pass through Yūgo with his skill and got the next Action Card, commenting his mind that even though their D-Wheels are in par with each other, his experience overpowered Yūgo. In respond, Yūgo Synchro summoned "Clear Wing Fast Dragon" that Ren recognized as Yūgo's ace monster. Already knowing its effect, Ren used his Action Card, "Against Wind" to decrease "Clear Wing's" ATK, but Yūgo then countered it by using his own Action Card "Follow Wing", to increase back its ATK. As he did this, Yūgo recklessly sped up his D-Wheel just when they reached the corner, shocking Ren who was aware it was impossible to keep the balance at the corner and could only watch as Yūgo slipped and fell from the road.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 011: "Riding Duel!" To his shock, another road suddenly appeared that saved Yūgo from the fall, and Ren wondered that the road was created because Yūya's consciousness sensed that Yūgo was in danger. Yūgo started to attack back by destroying "Aura Dolphin", but Ren used its effect to revive it back as a tuner monster. The moment he revived it, Yūgo activated "Clear Wing's" effect to change "Aura Dolphin's" ATK to 0. Ren has been waiting for this and activated a continuous magic card "White Salvage" to Synchro Summon "White Aura Whale", and then used the combination of his Action Card and its monster effect to destroy "Clear Wing" and direct attack Yūgo. While Ren succeeded ind destroying "Clear Wing", Yūgo used his trap card to negate the direct attack. Ren reminded Yūgo that his trap card also applied to Yūgo himself, which means he couldn't Synchro Summon for the next three turns. Ren activated his continuous magic card "Synchro Zone" that negate any attack from any monsters except Synchro monsters, completely closing any way for Yūgo to attack since he can't perform Synchro Summon until the next three turns ended. Yūgo then tried to pass through Ren from the right side, noticing that Ren has difficulty in taking the right corner due to his right hand. Already anticipating this move, Ren blocked Yūgo's way. However, his field of vision was suddenly blocked by a mist came from the course ahead of them that was the depth of Yūya's heart, allowing Yūgo, who remembers the course without even looking since he had spent many times riding there, to pass through Ren.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 012: "High-Speed Strategy!" Ren reminded Yūgo that due to the trap card "Synchro Panic" that he has set before, he couldn't perform Synchro Summon, and thus, won't be able to defeat him. However, to his shock, Yūgo used "Pendulum Shift" to perform Pendulum Summon, summoning back "Clear Wing", revealing that it's actually a Synchro Pendulum monster. Ren retaliated using "White Line" to negate any effect damage, but Yūgo used "Follow Wing" to increase "Clear Wing's" ATK. This led to "Aura Whale's" destruction and Ren's lost. Ren praised Yūgo for his victory, and despite his lost, he has reached his objective: to find the prove that something called "Factor of Adam" is residing inside Yūya. Fulfilling his mission, Ren retreated, but not before telling Yūgo that the next time they meet he won't hold back.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!" Yūya vs. Reiji and Reiji were chosen by G.O.D.]] Together with EVE, Ren watched the Duel between Yūya and Reiji to determine whether Reiji is also a Duelist who possesses the Adam Factor.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 014: "The Land of Beginning" During the Duel, the clash between Yūya and Reiji's monster caused some sort of distortion in space that confirmed Reiji also possessed the Adam Factor like Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 017: "Another Fact!" The camera that they used to watch the Duel was noticed by Yūya and Reiji, prompting Ren to go there and introduce himself. Ren revealed that he served under EVE who is in the possession of G.O.D and that their goal is the true awakening of G.O.D. He also revealed that Yūya and Reiji were chosen by G.O.D for having the Adam Factor, one of two powers that are able to awaken G.O.D, the other being the Eve Factor. Ren then said that one day they will take that power from them. Reiji challenged him to a Duel right at that moment, but the impact from Yūya and Reiji's Duel caused the cave to collapse, forcing them to leave the place, but not before Ren telling them that he is looking forward for the day to fight them and Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 018: "Unknown Enemy!" Duel Against Yūgo & Yūya Two weeks of failed searching later, Ren finally pin-points Yūya's location and ended up learning that he was being called out by the youth in an abandoned racing circuit. Though Yūgo momentarily subverted Yūya to settle things with him, Ren overpowered the former with his "White Aura Biphamet" with the latter realizing he needed to figure out the secret behind Ren's monster's double attack to beat him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 020: "Your Opponent is me!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 021: "Yūya's Memories!" Ren was taken by surprise when Yūya suddenly switched place with Yūgo and easily avoid the finishing blow and soon caught up to him in the Duel. Ren then told Yūya that even if Yūya beat him, there will be more trials waiting ahead and he then revealed his past as well as his real face that greatly resembles Yūgo, which shocked the boy.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 022: "Immortal Beings!" Abilities As a Riding Duelist like Yūgo, he is very skilled in Riding Duel, able to catch up and even passed Yūgo quickly even though he started late and easily able to ride at 300 km/h in a complex course while Dueling. He is also knowledgeable in D-Wheel mechanism and its various types, having more than one D-Wheels himself. However, due to the burnt injuries he suffers on his right hand, he has difficulty maneuvering to the right side and tends to give slight opening. Deck Ren uses "White" Deck, focused on Synchro Summoning tactics. Believing that using complex tactics is a basic Riding Duel strategy, Ren uses complex tactics, which is called "Reincarnation Synchro" to gather Synchro Materials to Synchro Summon while distracting and provoking his opponent to make them worked up and commit mistakes. To support these tactics, Ren's monsters consists of monsters with effects that enables them to become tuner monsters when it's revived from Graveyard, allowing Ren to continuously performing Synchro Summon. Duels References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters